Bug Bite
by DirectionallyChallengedKenshi
Summary: Going to a secluded jungle, the crew of the Going Merry find nothing. But when Nami and Zoro suddenly fall ill it's a race against time to find an antidote... Before they die. ZoNa!siblings and nakamaship fic!


OP: BB

One Piece: Bug Bite

Summary: Going to a secluded jungle, the crew of the Going Merry find nothing. But when Nami and Zoro suddenly fall ill it's a race against time to find an antidote... Before they die.

Format: Angst. Wait, that's not a format is it? ZoNa!siblings. LuNa!fluff. ZoSan!nakamaship/bromance. Not slash or yaoi! Set just after Alabasta. Vivi joined the Straw Hats!

Rating: T for strange symptoms.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece - if I did there would be WAY more Zoro and Luffy whump!

Bug Bite

Chapter 1: Nami and Zoro ill?! A bug with red and white skulls!

"Whoa! Look at that!" Luffy ran as fast as he could, the crew following behind. They stopped and looked around.

"Great. Now where's that idiot gone?" Nami looked around. Vivi and Carue searched around, before going back to the ship. Sanji followed. Chopper waited then ran back to the ship. Zoro glanced at Nami, and shrugged.

"Let's go find that idiot." Nami broke the awkward silence.

"Yep. Maybe he-" Zoro stopped.

"OWWWWW OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Found him," Zoro smiled.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF SOME BRAMBLES?" Nami screamed. Luffy stared at her.

"I jumped in. But it hurts," Luffy pouted.

"Why don't you just gum gum grab yourself out then?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious." Luffy complied.

"That's fun!" Luffy called. "Try it!"

"WE HAVEN'T GOT RUBBER ARMS, YOU IDIOT!" Nami and Zoro shouted back. Luffy began swinging on the trees, making monkey noises.

"Hey, what's that?" Nami noticed a blue and black bug crawling up a tree.

"A bug," Zoro deadpanned.

"I know that!"

"Look at this! It's black with white and red skulls." Zoro poked a bug, and it pinged onto Nami's hand.

"N-no! It tickles!" Nami giggled. She didn't notice the bug biting her finger. Nami flicked the bug, and it landed on Zoro's neck. He pulled it off and stamped on it.

"Dumb bug," Zoro murmured, scratching his neck. The bug had bitten him too. Three times.

Nami stood silently. She wiped a hand across her forehead.

"It's like the Kestia," Nami whispered. Vivi looked up, surprised.

"What?"

"I feel lightheaded. Like I'm seasick."

"What?! You're a navigator pirate! You can't get seasick, it's just unheard of!"

"I know, it's just..." Nami leaned over the side of the ship and threw up. Her vomit was white and foamy. Vivi staggered back in shock.

"What?! Nami! Chopper, Nami's ill!" Vivi called. As Chopper hurried to get Nami, he passed Zoro, who sloped off to training.

Nami woke up. Judging by the sun's location it was very early morning. She heard a voice.

'An intruder!' Nami thought. Listening again, she detected that the person was right outside the door.

"Thirty-four thousand, nine-hundred and sixty-four... Thirty-four thousand, nine-hundred and sixty-five..." Nami stopped dead.

'They're counting our treasure!' Nami realized furiously. Whipping out her Clima Tact, she leapt out.

"Thirty-four thousand, nine-hundred and sixty-six... Oh, hey, Nami." Zoro nodded a greeting as he continued to do press-ups. "Thirty-four thousand, nine-hundred and sixty-seven... Ugh." Zoro flopped onto deck. "I'm exhausted. Don't... Know why... I could usually do over two-hundred... Thousand... Before collapsing..." Zoro panted. "Oh well..."

"Maybe you got bitten like me?" Nami folded her staff away.

"You got bitten? Kestia?" Zoro asked. "Anyway, now for some sit-ups. One, two, three, four..." Nami went back to bed, leaving Zoro to train alone.

Now it was morning, Nami was wondering where a certain swordsman was. She wandered into the kitchen.

"Where's Zoro?" Nami was feeling better. Sanji looked at her.

"Training? Why are you looking for him? You should look for me, my dear," Sanji purred, moving closer to Nami. Punching his face, Nami stepped over him and ran to Zoro's training hall.

"Zoro! I know you're in there!" Nami banged on the door.

"Trust me. You don't wanna come in."

"Why?" Nami stopped hitting the door.

"You just don't," Zoro answered.

"Too bad." There was a pause. Then,

"Go away, Nami." Zoro sounded tired.

"No," Nami refused.

"Stop aggravating me!" Zoro snapped.

"I'm coming in now, Zoro," Nami sang.

"Don't!" Zoro yelled. Nami picked up a conveniently placed dagger and hacked at the iron lock.

"Stop, Nami. I won't ask you again."

"What, gonna cry if I don't stop?" Nami taunted. "Gonna be a baby?"

"A baby couldn't kill you if they wanted," Zoro retorted. "I could." Nami had to admit; he had a point.

"Hm. Oh well, I'm still coming in." Nami yanked the door open. Stepping inside the room, she stopped. Something was under her foot. Looking down slowly, she braved a look. She'd stepped on something white and foamy.

"Oh my god! Gross!" Nami hopped away, landing in more. She backed against the wall. "Zoro?" The sword wielder himself was slumped against the far wall, sweating and shaky.

"I told you... Not to come in here..." Zoro mumbled. Nami looked around. The walls and floor were splattered with white vomit. Zoro's shirt was soaked with sweat and vomit, and his brow was shining. Blood dripped from his eyes and mouth. His mouth was also foamy. "Nami." Zoro managed to muster up enough strength to talk to Nami. Coughing, he rolled onto his side and vomited again and again. He sat up. "Help me, Nami. Please." Nami had been about to reply angrily, but as he said those four words she froze. He must really need her help. "Please!" Zoro collapsed. Nami willed her body to move.

"CHOPPER!" she screamed. The reindeer came running.

"What? What?"

"It's Zoro! He's ill!"

"What?"

"It's Zoro-"

"I heard that! I meant, how?"

"He... Oh, go look!" Nami gave up. Chopper tentatively looked into the training room. He wrinkled his nose.

"Zoro..."

Zoro lay in the bed, sweat shining on his brow and beading on his skin. His eyes glittered with fever and his face was flushed. He vomited every fifteen minutes, so he was on constant drips and fluid so he wouldn't become dehydrated. Blood dripped from his eyes and mouth. He shifted slightly.

"No, Zoro, you have to stay in bed. You're ill," Luffy stated the obvious. Zoro glanced at him, struggled to get up and shakily stood.

"Zoro! You shouldn't be moving!" Chopper ran up to the sick swordsman.

"I can see land!" Usopp's voice floated down from deck. "It looks sandy and hot!" There was an audible gasp. "It's Alabasta!" Vivi gasped.

"We went in a circle?!" Vivi blinked. Carue squawked in joy.

"Set a course for Alabasta, Nami!" Luffy yelled. Nami nodded and ran above deck.

"I need to train," Zoro muttered before he walked up the stairs. Halfway up, he stumbled and coughed. Blood splattered the stairs. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"ZORO!" Sanji yelled, then blinked and looked at the rest of the crew. They were staring at him. "He collapsed! Go help him already!" Nami ran over, and collapsed herself. "Nami-swaaaaaaan!" Sanji screeched. He ran over, and Nami grabbed his shoulder.

"You help him, idiot!" Nami hissed.

"Wha...?" Sanji gaped stupidly. Nami bonked him on the head.

"It's so obvious that you don't regard him as an enemy any more!"

"Huh?" Sanji knew she was right. "Okay..." When Sanji turned, he saw that Zoro was already being checked by Chopper. Chopper looked up, tears brimming in his eyes.

"There's no pulse!"


End file.
